Do Not Disturb! Prussia
by herecomesaria
Summary: PrussiaxReader  With the help of a simple sign, Prussia is intent on invading your vital regions... What happens!


"Oi, [_Name_]! I have something **awesome** for you!"

You sighed, taking a moment to briefly mentally debate whether or not do turn towards the crimson-eyed Prussian classmate that had been pursuing you up until this point.

But much to your dismay, Gilbert's plan didn't include waiting and he took the liberty in making the decision for you. Placing both hands on your tensing shoulders, he swiftly turned you around to face that devious smirk of his.

"I have something for you, babe~ I know you're gonna love it," he insisted.

At that moment, you eyes drifted to the white envelope he held in between his index and middle fingers.

"Look inside!" he demanded before shoving his 'present' into your chest. Luckily, you put your hands up just in time so it didn't appear that he was groping you in the hallway—and that act is _hardly_ something you'd put past Gilbert.

You blinked before looking down at what he'd given you, half curious to what lay inside and half _wishing_ this encounter never happened in the first place.

"C'mon! Open it! We have to hurry!" he pushed, snapping his fingers as his impatience built up.

Again, you sighed, but obeyed nonetheless.

Ripping open the seal as promptly as you could _just_ to get the infuriating snapping out of your ear, you rose an eyebrow as another piece of paper protruded out of the envelope's throat.

The snapping finally stopped and you could see Gilbert's smirk widening with each passing second as you reached inside and pulled out a white sign that was meant to be hung over a door handle that read:

"_**Please**_

_do not _

_disturb."_

At that moment, so many questions were buzzing through your head, though they all slowly vanished along with the color to your face.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me, right?"

"Hardly, sweetheart. And that's not all~! Go on, look at what else is inside," the Prussian further insisted.

It was then quite obvious he hadn't been able to pick up the aura of 'DO NOT WANT' that currently radiated from your being.

Even so, curiosity practically begged you do see just _how_ far this man's arrogance could go…

When your hand pulled out a hotel room key and address of where you'd be 'meeting' him if all went according to plan, you instantaneously proclaimed his ego even larger than it had been previously manifested.

You wanted to shout, burn his so-called 'awesome' gift right in the middle of the hallway before pressing the number three on your speed dial to call a certain Hungarian woman to have your back on the matter.

But when you opened your mouth to speak, you found that every insult you had built up to bark out at a time such as this had rolled into a ball and died, right along with your dignity.

"Speechless, eh? I thought you would be." After having said this, you thought it impossible for his smirk to become wider.

"So, let's skip the rest of the day, hmm?" Gilbert suggested before leaning in next to your ear. You would have backed away, but you were still in an irate state of shock from the previous events.

"I've been waiting a _long_ time to rip that teasing skirt off you to invade your vital regions~" he whispered huskily, then backing up to take a gander at your expression with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows and an equally provocative wink.

Not a second after his statement, you could feel your face boil to a crimson that matched the color of your seducer's eyes, teeth clenching and fists balling.

"[_Name_]? Is everything all right?"

Relief (half) washed over you when the feminine Hungarian accent caused you to turn, the girl placing a harsh glare upon your current bother.

"Ah! I've been looking for you! I have something for you; look at how awesome it is!" Was it just you, or did he use the _exact_ same tone as before when he called upon you…?

When the light haired man presented Elizaveta with an almost _identical_ white envelope as he had given you, the questions running though your mind included 'Is he absolutely mad?' and 'I wonder if I have time to grab my camera to record his beating…'

Not a second later, you heard the envelope's seal rip, which drew your attention to the Hungarian girl who looked incredulously at the same sign you had been given.

"Well~? What do you think, babes? How about all three of us get in on this?"

Unlike you, Elizaveta didn't hesitate to pounce right upon the Prussian in the middle of the now empty hallway

… to beat him to a bloody pulp, that is.

"WOMAN! WHAT IS THE _MATTER_ WITH YOU?"

At his shouts, you could only shake your head with a sigh before taking this long awaited opportunity to walk away from the situation.

To Gilbert, this had gone all according to plan.

Now he was just left hoping you'd feel a twinge of guilt on the matter and deem it necessary to indulge him in some 'comfort' with the help of that little sign~.


End file.
